Cristmases to Remember
by Jinksyfire
Summary: This is the story of what happened to the characters after Grinch's big change. This is a story of growing up and dealing with the changes in life, both good and bad.
1. Ch1: A year later

It had been a year since the Grinch went through his major change. Cindy-Lou Who, now seven years old, had just woken up. She woke and noticed that the sun wasn't up yet. She glanced at her clock to double check the time.

_5:46 am on Christmas morning._

Cindy then tried to snuggle back into her pillow and go back to sleep, but only sat up and threw her cover's away from her in frustration. She glanced around at her Christmas decorated room; the tinsel on her windowsills, her Christmas tree in the corner of her room, even her ballerina record player was still playing a soft tune of "Silent Night'. Cindy then noticed her own reflection in the mirror. Nothing much had changed about her from the previous year except for her hair. It no longer had that section of hair that was sticking up. She had grown quite bothersome of her mother trying to fix it every morning and every night. So she just decided to do her hair in simple braided pigtails with green and red ribbons on the end. It kept her hair neat while never having to go through hairspray ever again!

Cindy's attention was then drawn to her window and looked upon a familiar sight. Mt. Crumpet looked as beautiful as it always had to her, especially when the snow fell upon it. Cindy then decided how she was going to pass the time on what would be a very long Christmas morning.

Cindy smiled as she crept out of her bed, still in her pajamas, grabbed her coat and winter boots. Still holding her boots so that they wouldn't make any noise, she quietly slipped past her brother's and parent's bedrooms and made her way down the stairs. As she passed her living room, she noticed that the tree was surrounded by presents of all shapes and sizes. Cindy smiled, for she knew that Santa had already made a visit to her house.

She walked outside and noticed Martha-May Who's house right next to hers. Martha wasn't usually ever seen in her house though. Ever since she and the Grinch got married, she'd been spending much more time in his cave than her own house. After Cindy locked her front door behind her, she made her way through the dark and quiet town of Whoville. She made her way toward the dumpster chute that led to Mt. Crumpit. She climbed in, punched the button with the side of her fist, and off she went, giggling and laughing the entire ride up the mountain!

Nowadays, when she landed in the dumpster, instead of landing on a bunch of garbage, she landed on a nice pile of old pillows that the Grinch placed there. Cindy was really the only one who used the chute to travel to the Grinch and back to the village, so it's no wonder that the Grinch would want her to have as soft a landing as possible. After she finished off her share of giggles, she climbed her way through the garbage and found the path that led to the Grinch's cave.

Cindy had just reached the top of the mountain and was just outside of the Grinch's door. She turned around to see if the sun was up yet. She could see the sun just barely peeking over the mountaintops in the horizon.

_Good. I still have some time before everyone waked up._

Cindy then made her way through the small doggy-door embedded in the Grinch's actual door. She made her way through the cave. Grinch must have still been asleep, because his machines were off and everything was quite…well…almost quiet. Max heard the door opened, and sprinted to Cindy as she walked in the door.

"Max! Hi there boy!" Cindy excitedly whispered as she scratched Max's head and he wagged his tail and licked Cindy's face.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Cindy exclaimed. She reached into her coat pocket and grabbed something. She's but a couple small presents in her pocked the night before so that she wouldn't forget to bring them. She placed the other one in her pocket and kept the green red-stripped bone shaped package. She opened the present and reviled a dog bone.

"For you Maxie!" Cindy exclaimed as Max took the bone and happily nuzzled himself into her chest. Cindy covered her mouth as she giggled and made her way through the cave, Max following her closely behind her. Cindy crept to the part of the cave that hovered over the Grinch's bed. She found Martha-May in the bed with him, turned on her side, with the Grinch following suit with his arm draped over her hip. Both of them looked peaceful and…almost…happy. Of course, Cindy was only a child, and she knew that she was s child. She didn't understand love quite yet, and she didn't have to. Until she got older, she knew that she could only stare and wonder what the heck was wrong with grownups.

But they were not Cindy's main target right now. Cindy crept toward the bedroom and, careful not to make any noise, she made her way to a cradle that was next to the couple's bed. Cindy stood on her toes, and peeked into the cradle.

Victor-Allen Lou, Grinch and Martha's son, was peacefully in his cradle. Cindy looked at the sleeping child. Victor already had Martha's light brown hair. But when Cindy started to try to tuck the boy back in his blanket, his eyes opened up. That was really the only thing he inherited from his father: his bright green eyes. He began to coo. Cindy put her index finger to her lips.

"Shhh, Victor, shh." Cindy glanced up at the Grinch starting to turn in the bed. Cindy hurriedly pulled the other present from her pocket and placed it next to Victor.

"Merry Christmas Victor!" Cindy whispered, as the Grinch awoke. He sat up on the bed and opened his eyes. They immediately became wide as he saw Cindy standing there.

"Cindy-Lou! Wha…!" Grinch exclaimed. Cindy sprinted up the stairs toward the front door.

"Max! Come here boy! I'll need your help!" Max quickly blazed after Cindy. The Grinch ran as fast as he could to catch up with her. Bye the time he'd reached the top of the stairs, Cindy was standing a few feet away from her front door, looking perfectly cheerful. Grinch gave her an annoyed look.

"Cindy-Lou, if your parents found out that you were here…!" Grinch exclaimed.

"He-he-he. Now Maxie!" Cindy playfully ordered. Grinch turned around just in time to see Max pull the scarlet rope. Grinch's eye's widened as he realized that Max pulled the rope to his trap door. He turned around just in time to see Cindy fall down the trap.

"I'll see you later Mr. Grinch, and Merry Christmas!" Cindy's voice echoed through the chute just before it closed. The Grinch just stood there speechless. He then glared at Max behind him. Max then whined, grabbed his bone, and ran away to his little dog house.

Grinch then huffed and mumbled to himself as he made his way back over to his bed to see how Martha was doing. He'd passed his son's crib when…he noticed something. Victor was holding something bright red and shiny. Grinch noticed that it was a tiny package. He picked up the card that was next to it.

_To Victor-Allen Who for your first Christmas,_

_With much love from your friend, Cindy-Lou Who._

Grinch then noticed his son ripping up the rest of the paper. It was a handmade paper heart that had a Christmas Tree in the middle. On the heart surrounding the tree, a child's handwriting spelled out "_May your first Merry Christmas be full of happiness!"_ Victor cooed as he gently hugged the ornament, almost as if he knew it was a delicate object he didn't want to break. Grinch could only smile as he saw his son holding his first Christmas present from Grinch's first true friend.


	2. Ch2: 17 years later

The Grinch was standing outside of his cave; but rather than hating the Whos, he was admiring them. Christmas was only a couple weeks away and everybody was finishing preparing a huge homecoming today. Even his now 17 year old son, Victor, was getting helping to raise the star on the Christmas Tree in the Main Square this year. The decorating was now finished, and everyone was gathered outside of the gates, waiting for her. Grinch then closed his eyes, and put his sensitive ears to use.

He waited, and waited…until, he heard a faint sound of an engine roaring in the distance, to his right. He glanced over and noticed a tiny speck in the distance. He then quickly paced over the telescope he kept outside his cave and glanced into it. As he focused in on the speck, he noticed a snowmobile with a female rider on it. Grinch felt the corners of his lips curl into a smile.

_Cindy-Lou!_

Cindy had managed to skip a few grades in her middle and high school and graduated by the time she was 16. She'd even gotten accepted into the Who University right here in town. But, rather than going to University like everybody did, she decided that she wanted to pursue a much more unique career. Cindy decided to pursue a career in the Animal Training. She'd been going to a University outside of the mountain ranges where the plains are, to study animals and how to raise, heal, and a few occasions train and tame, them. She's been specializing in larger animals.

Cindy, now 23 years old, graduated as the youngest student in her class at the age of 20, studying the different types of animals. Now she had to stay in the University for a few more years to actually train and work with the large animals she wants to work with.

But for now, she was here for two reasons. One, it was Christmas vacation for her school. Two, there was news of an animal in Cindy's line of work that had been causing some trouble in Whoville lately. Cindy had received a mission from her school. Find the animal, figure out what it is, and capture it. And, as a bonus, if she could tame the beast before her Christmas vacation was over, she could keep the animal for both in and out of school purposes.

Cindy was now riding up the slope of Mt. Crumpet on her way to see the Grinch. When he saw this, his smile got even bigger. Max even heard the snowmobile coming and ran out of his little door barking excitedly. Grinch had to make Max, and himself, stand back though. Cindy's snowmobile was very large because she had to carry so much equipment back here to help her catch the animal. Cindy revved up her engine to the max for one last thrust up the slope of the mountain. She'd pumped up the engine so much that she actually flew over the Grinch's cave to the very top of the mountain. All the Grinch could hear was a mechanical thud on above him.

"Cindy-Lou!" He bellowed. Max whimpered as he climbed up the rest of the mountain with the Grinch. Despite Max's age, he still managed to beat the Grinch of the top of the mountain. The Grinch pulled himself over the edge with one final heave of the strength in his arms. He caught his breath then glanced up. Rather than being greeted by a pile of rubble like he expected, he was greeted with a giant hug.

"!" Cindy's voice exclaimed excitedly as she embraced him. The Grinch stood then motionless for a while. Then after getting over the shock of her sudden hug, he grinned and embraced her back. After a few moments, the Grinch released Cindy from her grasp.

"I swear, I miss you more and more every single year!" Cindy exclaimed.

"You miss me! Well…I sure don't miss you girl! You and my son make me feel older every single year!" The Grinch playfully lashed back at her. Cindy did manage to find a chuckle in his hidden humor, but she knew it was true. She was no longer the child that she was when she first met the Grinch.

Gone was the small, child Who that was there almost twenty years ago. She had sprouted into a fine young woman. Instead of getting the bulge of water weight around her stomach and hips like most Whos, her body had managed to fill out very nicely, giving her impressive curves, and even a lovely bust hidden behind the bulges of clothing that she wore. Her hair had even changed. It was no longer straight and manageable. It had gotten wavier as she grew older. Now it was all natural soft golden curls flowing down her back to her hips. Even her personality took form as she grew older. She'd always been kind to others around her, but she had a whole new feeling of energy in her that kept her driving through the business life was flowing at her now. The only thing that hadn't seemed to change at all during the years were her large light blue, almost hazel, like eyes. Those large eyes still represented the openness in her soul and the kindness she's received in the world. The Grinch glanced at her admirably, almost as if Cindy was another child of his that he'd watched grow up and be proud of.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Where's Victor? Is he in town? I really want to see how he's doing." Cindy eagerly asked.

"Yep. And if I know him, he's already waiting for you at the gate." The Grinch replied.

'Oh, thanks a bunch Mr. Grinch!" Cindy gave him one last final hug before retreating to her snowmobile. After she checked it for any mechanical errors because of her enormous jump, she twirled her hair then tucked it in her helmet as she put it on her head. She turned on the engine and max gave her one last lick on her hand before placing it on the handle. She then glanced at the Grinch and saluted playfully before she placed the goggles over her eyes and her snowmobile thrusted itself down the mountain. The Grinch looked on as she sped down the mountain; dodging trees and making snow fly everywhere. As he saw her flying down the mountain and roaring her engine, he just frowned, nodded his head, and rolled his eyes.

"Hmm…kids today!" He mumbled to himself.


	3. Ch3: You've got a lot of questions

**(Author's Notes)**

**Hello everybody! I know it's been a while since I last posted. To tell you the truth, I actually forgot about this story! And my computer crash and lost files didn't help either. But I watched the movie recently and I remembered it! Now that I've planned out the story completely to help guide me, I can get back to writing the story and perhaps finish it in time for the holidays! XD**

**(Story)**

Cindy quickly but carefully sped her way down the mountain, remembering the day she and the Grinch sled down the mountain on his oversized sled when she was a child. She smiled at the memory as she saw the gate to the town. She slowed down and quietly made her way through the town, either avoiding hitting the other Whos or their excited greetings toward her. She politely made her way over to her destination, her older brother's mechanic shop that proudly stood in the middle of the town. She noticed Drew checking a customer's car in the garage when he noticed Cindy.

"Cindy-Lou! Good to see ya little sis!" Drew exclaimed as he removed his goggles and cap, revealing his wild spiky hair and blue eyes. Cindy laughed as she turned off her engine and dismounted from her snowmobile.

"Drew, I'm 23! I'm not so little anymore." Cindy playfully exclaimed. Suddenly, Drew stepped forward and pinched Cindy's nose.

"Then explain why you haven't quite grown into your nose yet!" Drew exclaimed as he gently tapped his own snout. Cindy pulled herself away from Drew's pinch.

"Don't patronize me Drew. Anyway, do you have a spare garage I can keep my snowmobile until the Holidays are over?" Cindy asked as she removed her helmet.

"Sure, just next door. I'll send Vick out to help ya. I'm sure he'll be happy to see ya anyway." Drew said as he walked back into his shop. Cindy smiled as she placed her helmet aside and waited for her friend. A few minutes later, Drew walked out of the shop with his apprentice by his side; a tall 18-year-old with. Drew motioned him toward Cindy and the man smiled as he strolled over toward her.

"Cindy! Glad to see you made it safely back!" The young man said as he hugged Cindy.

"It's good to see your doing ok Vick!" Cindy replied as they pulled away from each other and she could look at him.

Victor-Allen Who had taken a lot after his mother. He was tall with fair skin and soft facial features. And like Martha-May, he hadn't quite grown into his nose either. He, like Cindy, didn't particularly care for the crazy Who-hairstyles. His brown hair was cut in long and messy layers and had long bangs that covered a part of his face. He'd also had a casual presence about him with his simple jeans and black boots and his tan t-shirt and black jacket. His ears revealed two lobe piercings, a golden earring cuff, and a cartilage piercing on each ear.

The only thing that he'd inherited from the Grinch was his eyes' a lovely bright green eyes with yellow 'whites'. Even then, Victor had a personality that was all his own in his eyes; mischievous yet kind and warm.

"I understand that you need storage. How long are you going to need it?" Victor said as he swung a set of keys in his hands.

"Just for the Holidays Vick, and until I finish something for the University." Cindy explained as she and Victor started toward the garage.

"Something for the University? You mean like a job or something?" Vick asked as he unlocked the garage door.

"You know about it Vick! The mystery animal that's been causing trouble for the town lately?" Cindy reminded him.

"Oh yeah, that. It that the reason for all the extra stuff you brought with you?" Vick asked as he pointed out the side-bags on the snowmobile.

"Yes. Some ID books, basic equipment." Cindy said as she unpacked her sled.

"I see. How long do you think that's going to take you?" Vick asked. Cindy chuckled as she hauled her packs over her shoulder.

"You've sure got a lot of questions for me already, don't you?" Cindy playfully noted. Vick turned away in embarrassment for a moment.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just that…whoa, let me help you with that Cindy!" Victor said as one of Cindy's heavy packs slipped from her shoulder.

"Thanks a ton Vick. We just need to take these to my house." Cindy directed. Victor nodded his head and the two headed down the road.

"Anyway, you were explaining why you had so many questions for me." Cindy exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. It's just that not many Whos leave the town, ever! You're one of the brave few. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with my place in this town; getting my mechanics degree with your brother's help, giving back to the town any way I can. I guess having a friend who regularly leaves the 'borderlines' gets you curious sometimes." Victor said with content and certain innocence in his voice. Cindy smiled as she looked proudly at him.

"I can understand the feeling. Sometimes I wonder how everybody back home is doing. It's nice to come home to open arms like you and your family." Cindy noted. Victor just nodded his head in content.

"And don't worry Victor. One my time at the University is done and I finally come back home, I'll tell you everything about the outside world!" Cindy explained, bringing a smile to Victor's face.

"Thanks Cindy. Until then, I can tell you about you mystery animal's recent activity. It's all been the same with this animal, it invades restaurants and jewelry stores and leaves behind footprints that nobody can figure out what it is, except for you maybe." Victor explained.

"All right, I'll take a look once I get settled in." Cindy replied.

"Good. And if you need any help, just give me a shout out. This mystery animals' gotten out of control for us without your help."

**(Author's Notes)**

**Now that I'm back on track with this story, feel free to leave a comment! I feel like this chapter is very dry though…hmm…I guess that's just because this chapter isn't tied to my 'basic plot'. Either way, I'm sure this story will get better as I move along. I'll get back to this story as soon as I can. **


	4. Ch4: Dosage

**(Author's Notes)**

**Hello people. Glad to be back to this story. I'm actually watching this movie as I write this fanfiction. The reason why I put this story on hold was because I wasn't quite sure how to continue it. I didn't want to push my luck by posting just random chapters. So I took some time off this story to flesh it out some more and really complete my characters and the plot before continuing. So from here on out, I actually have a plan for this story. ^^' **

**(Story)**

Cindy was now sitting in the local Doctor's office patiently waiting for Dr. LaRue to return to where she was waiting. Cindy had passed her physical test, had a safe trip to and from the University, and generally had no problems whatsoever. But, there was always one last thing that Dr. LaRue had to do with Cindy before she could officially go back to her friends and family.

Cindy heard the familiar noise of the door opening as Dr. LaRue returned with a case in her hand.

"All right Cindy, same as it was last year. Passed the Physical examination. But now it's time for the decontamination." LaRue stated in her slight lisp. Cindy chuckled a bit at the familiar rhyme. Cindy had to return to the Doctor's office because she discovered something only a Who who travels far outside of town knows. In Whoville, they lived in an isolated place of the world, and lived practically disease and illness free. This is why a Who's immune system is dangerously weak when traveling outside the town, especially when traveling back to the much larger and diverse Human world. Cindy braced herself as LaRue opened up the casing and revealed a syringe full of antibiotics and antitoxins in them. As Cindy saw the needle, she kept thinking in the back of her head that this was to protect the village from herself, and Cindy from the outside world when she had to return to the University. She would normally have only had to have one dosage coming and going from the town. But, Cindy had told LaRue a vital piece of information during this visit.

"All right Cindy-Lou, you're only going to need one dosage coming back to the village…" She began as she took a cotton swab and cleaned a part of Cindy's shoulder.

"…but when you're leaving the village, it's absolutely crucial that you see me before you leave so that you can have a double dosage, especially if you think that you'll be continuing to have a relationship with this human man." Larue informed Cindy in a manner of fact matter as she inserted the needle into Cindy's shoulder and began injecting the fluid into her. Cindy just nodded her head in agreement. This dosage was for her family and friend's safety as she returned to the village. But when she was leaving, those double dosages would be for her own safety, so that she could return to _him_.

**(Author's Notes)**

**Short chapter, but I feel like it hints at what I've come up with for this story. I'm hoping that as I continue with this story, you'll like the characters I've come up with for this story and continue to leave reviews and comments. And for those of you who are curious, I was thinking of Dr. LaRue from the animated film 'Horton Hears A Who' whenever I was writing about the Dr. **


End file.
